(Spyro) an adopted evil
by Theflameofthephoenix
Summary: After Spyro and Cynder defeat malefor and end up in the valley of avalar, spyro and cynder find a purple dragon egg. When they become mates, they raise the baby as there own. But the dragon finds a book that makes him question his parents cynder and spyro. His questions could lead to a new war.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name (username) is Theflameofthephoenix. I have to tell you I have been a graphic novel writer ever since I was 3. First it was the adventures of winnie the pooh to bionicle chronicles of the matoran. And finally, im trying to write a story about , hatred, adventure, fighting, romance, etc.

Just to let you know I make chapters off reviews. 3 reviews 3 chapters. Are final dragon heros after they defeat malefor. This story will have Spyro, Cynder,sparx and the guardians, but it will also include 2 Classic Spyro characters and 1 CASF comic character. If there is a certain dragon/dragoness character

that you may of made up, just comment and I might add the dragon/dragoness you came up with.

By the way this(") means they are talking this(') means they are thinking. Got that? Righto.

And now we should start the story eh chaps? Prenouncing from England…

(Spyro) an adopted evil… Chptr 1

"Cynder, I know what I must do, I think im destined to it. Spyro screamed throughout the wind. No Spyro we should just leave! Where to Cynder? Are world is falling apart! I must do it. The wind was howling and Spyro and Cynder could feel the very floor that they stoof on crumbling. Then I am with you. With one last breath Spyro summoned all his strength and was building all the strength in him when he heard a small, gentle voice say… "I love you".

Spyro almost lost control hearing these words but managed to hang on to his destiny. The world seemed to crumble until suddenly a big flash of light, following an explosion, that sent Spyro and Cynder flying. It all happened so quickly. And they both knew… They would die most likely. Then all they saw… was blackness.

A egg sat lonely guarded by grublins. It was in a underground cave that was no bigger then 30 feet. The grublins were told to defend from any intruders. And they knew this was their final stand, for there was a digging heard and anyone knew what it could be… Moles, and a whole lot of them armed with spears,longswords, and bows. And these were extremely deadly for they had long ranged weapons, and the grublins were armed with hammers.

The moles were here to finish off the grublins. Finally they emerged, and there was screaming and blood for about 15 seconds and it was over. All 4 grublins died and 1 mole died. And there were 10 moles.

Business is still not done here there may be more in this cave we got to dig deeper. "Jafu, move that rock over to make space." But it was not a rock, it was an egg. It fell into a tiny crevess that had a stream running through it. And it carried the egg away… towards the opening of a cave, in the valley of avalar.

"Ohhh my bloody head, what happened?" Spyro asked drunken like. "Oh nothing purpleboy. We just saved the world." Cynder sarcasticly teased. Oh… that's great! But how did we survive. Cynder frowned expecting to hear a, I love you as well. 'Hmm maybe hes just out of it.' Cynder hoped. I think we survived because we were blown away by the explosion, we ended up here. She sighed disappointed.

But then again he did say, you left me nothing to fight for. Or was that only because she was his only major friend? Oh she really wanted to know if he loved her.

Spyro was thinking the same as her. The way she moved her rump while she walked made him crazy. 'Ugh I shouldn't think of that. Were only teenagers after all.' All the same… does she love me as well?

Well whatever he thought, they both were good at keeping it secret. "Well avalar is full of potatos and sheep, Ill get the sheep, and you can pick the potatos. Your on purple boys! She joked.

Spyros hooped down the sheep stinging them with a fire blast. It instantly cooked them saving them the time of cooking them over a fire. Cynder made an acid puddle and poked a stick through the potatos. The acid was burning hot and cooked the potatos well. And they had an excellent feast.

Spyro and Cynder were now full of food, but very weak and injured. They needed crystals. And where there were crystals there were caves.

It took hours of looking over mountains and plains until they finally found a small ravine with a cave in it

They found a green and a red gem that were slightys damaged from all the underground creatures, nevertheless, it still helped them gain strength.

They were walking down the cave when they saw a stream. That's when they noticed how thirsty they were. " Wanna take a sip?" Spyro asked. "Oh would I ever"! Cynder stated. The water was quite clean for any animals that washed in it, the stream carried the dirtiness away. They were enjoying the water when something hit spyro. Ouch! Stupid rock, gonna blast you with fire idiot! Spyro yelled angry that it bruised him. Spyro wait its an egg! A… purple… egg…

Yes this was short chapter but anyways I will make them longer. Remember I make chapters more if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I think I might want more characters to make this story more interesting.

So far I have Spyro,Sparx,Cynder and the guardians from Legend of Spyro, Ember and Flame from a heros tail. And Skye, from the CASF Comics. Now I am giving a chance for putting in your imaginary dragon in my story. All you have to do is say in the reviews:

is he or shes name?

dragon element is your dragon/dragoness?

3. Whats his/her personality

And who knows, this dragon could become a main character. And it doesn't even have to be imaginary! It can be from a book if you want.

And now to the story

(Spyro) an adopted evil… chapter 2.

"Are you positive its purple, It could be from the water when it gets wet." Spyro said. I don't know Spyro. We should check it in the sunlight, for heaven sakes it might already be dead from freezing in this cave. Cynder answered. Spyro lifted it up, though it was heavy, Spyro was very fit and strong.

They slowly and carefully put it on a hot rock, hoping it would make the egg less wet. And sure enough, when the egg was dry, it was still purple.

"Spyro, the egg… could it be the new hero in any danger that might fall opon Warfang?" Cynder excitedly asked. That's when Spyro remembered Malefors dreadful words.

That the purple dragon, was meant to destroy the world. Cynder we should just leave it, it could be not abandoned. We should just wait until a father or mother comes.

They waited for 15 minutes then 30, until it was at least an hour and a half. The only other movement were them, the sheep, and the insects.

"Well we can't just abandon it Spyro, and besides, I haven't found any evidence of a parent or nest here. It will die out here. We should give it to the Warfang hatchery." Cynder scolded.

Yes. Your right, all I hope is that this egg is for good, and not for evil.

…

The flight was cold since there was a bit of a breeze as they past twilight forest until they came to a village for water and food, and it was the cheetah village to be more precise

"Spyro, Cynder! Your alive! We were just about to have a funeral for you." Chief Prowlus said shocked.

Then a friendly face stepped in that they remembered well. It was Hunter! "You saved are world . And after two days we gave up hope. You are heros you two. Hunter praised. "Yes you may come by are village any time. Prowlus laughed." But may I ask you first why you have visited us? Prowlus asked.

"Well first we have just came to make sure you all survived the destruction, and we also need a cloth for this egg, we need to carry it back to Warfang, and my claws aren't the softest thing around here. We would like some food and drinks as well for are journey back to Warfang." Spyro stated. Prowlus sent Hunter off for a warm cloth, fresh meat and goat cheese, and 5 small bottles of warm milk, fresh from a goat.

May the ancestors of this world protect you! And have a safe trip! Hunter and prowlus screamed through the wind. This time Cynder Held the egg for Spyro needed a break from carrying such weight.

They split the cheese in half for energy and later ate 3 quarters of the meat. They also drank the milk to warm their bodies up. And the Wind became rain, the rain became hail, and the hail became snow.

They had drank all their milk and now they were freezing. Spyro and Cynder felt ice building on their wings. And the bad thing, was they still had 7 miles to go.

…

"FLAME! I TOLD YOU THIS HUNT WOULD BE A DISASTER! WE SHOULD HEAD BACK!" Skye shrieked through the wind. NONSENSE I STILL DON'T FEEL COLD BUT THE, WIND IS TERRIBLE!" Flame screamed back. "WELL YOU'RE A FIRE DRAGON YOU DON'T FEEL COLD, I AM A WIND DRAGON, I DON'T FEEL WIND!" Skye shrieked once again. "ALL THE MORE REASON TO KEEP GOING". Flame belted.

'Hello, whats that?' Skye thought. "I THINK I SEE SOME DEAD DEER! SEE THOSE TWO LUMPS IN THE SNOW." Yes your right!" flame yelled. They dug a hole very well for they were skilled hunters, they were used to hunting voles and to their surprise they only found 2 frozen Dragons and one egg. Oh my goodness! Are they dead? Flame yelled throughout the wind. No but look, it's the legendary purple dragon we heard about, and, whats that? Skye screamed. Oh my God! It's the… the… Cynder! Terror of the skies! What is he doing with him?!

I don't know! But we should take them back to Warfang, they are still alive! I fell their heart beat!

Forget about Cynder then! Just rescue Spyro! Flame said angerly. No Cynder may have done something wrong, but everyone deserves a second chance.

With that Skye carried them both on his shoulders. With flame just watching, in anger.

…

Looks like flame doesn't like Cynder. And will Spyro and Cynder survive? Review to find out more.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear reader, I noticed some of you were noticing my grammar mistakes like I do this:

"Hello my name is joe. Would you like some tea?" And I know its really incorrect, it should be "Hello my name is joe, would you like some tea? Trust me dear chaps, I should really review my story first before publishing it. And the CASF comics weren't actually sold in public. They were sold privately. And there was no official website for me to contact the righter. There was no phone number or number that I could contact for the casf comics. And all the Spyro characters of flame to ember, to Cynder to Spyro

Are related to the same thing. Spyro! The videogame. So all im asking is where you ask permission to make a story about the spyro game!


End file.
